Tan Lines
by NYCSVULOVE
Summary: The hot, humid air of June is a little too much for Olivia to handle. Will Elliot be able to fix her problem? Light and fluffy E/O
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been having a craving for summer lately so this is what this story is about :) ****This'll probably only be around 5 maybe 6 chapters, so it's not gonna be too long. Anyway, please review cause you know I love that. **

**SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and friends. **

**Season: 10**

* * *

**June 29 **

**10:50 P.M. **

"Having fun there?" Elliot's taunting voice rang out through the quiet, almost deserted precinct. Olivia couldn't help but roll her eyes at his stupid commentary. She also had to laugh because if she didn't she might lose control and physically hurt him for being such an ass.

"Nope," Olivia muttered as she continued shuffling through the seemingly endless pile of paperwork covering her desk. It was days like this when she wanted to hurl herself out of a moving car, days when she was stuck with mountains of files, cases, and whatever else Cragen had up his sleeve. Olivia knew that it was just perfect that she was being saddled with this much crap, especially when it was in the middle of the fucking summer and the heat was nearly unbearable. It was actually even unfairly worse since they were in the city and there were cars whirling by you every minute and people squishing you from all sides when you just wanted to take a walk. Normally, Olivia loved the city, but this just wasn't one of those days. What she craved right now was a nice, cool beach with the water glistening in front of her.

"Are you sure?" Olivia looked up with a red-hot glare burning in her deep, chocolate eyes. Elliot grinned like a jackass, knowing his mission of pissing her off was accomplished.

"Elliot, why the fuck are you even here?" She had gone back to doing her work, but still she had brought up a reasonable point. It was pretty obvious by the way he was reclined in his chair and wasting his time by irritating her that he was finished all of his petty chores. Someone else could argue that he was procrastinating, except Olivia knew he wasn't the procrastinating type.

"I wanted to keep you company." Even though Olivia wasn't even looking at him, she knew he was lying. Once more, Olivia knew him too well for things like that. When his voice got low and slightly sulky, she could just assume he wasn't planning on informing her of the truth. But tonight was different, much different because she was now stuck with him and she wanted to make sure it was a good reason, not another one of those instances where he didn't want to face Kathy's wrath. Olivia wouldn't tell anyone this, but on more than one occasion Elliot had pleaded with her to accompany him to a coffee shop in the middle of the night so he would have an excuse for his absence at home. It might've sounded ignorant to anyone else, but she had seen the way his eyes had brimmed with tears and how he tried to nonchalantly brush them away. Olivia could only sense that whatever was happening at home wasn't really his fault. If she didn't know any better, Olivia would assume Kathy was having, yet again, another one of her affairs.

"El," Olivia looked up at him and stopped her shuffling, "what's going on?" It was only typical that he would choose to let out a loud, obnoxious yawn and completely ignore her question. She gritted her teeth and turned back to her files, choosing to send him the message that it took two to tango.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Olivia slammed her palms down on her desk, ignoring the stinging pain as a particularly sharp edge of a paperclip scraped her skin.

Elliot knew she was pissed now, so pissed, in fact, that she didn't even crack a smile when he slipped out of his chair and fell on his ass on the floor. Her sudden outburst of palm-slamming had been startling to say the least, especially in such a laid back environment such as now. For a brief moment, Elliot regretted teasing Olivia, but that quickly disappeared when she turned her attention back to her paperwork. That made Elliot mysteriously angry.

"What is your problem?" Elliot's voice had changed from playful and flirty to harsh and gritty in only a matter of seconds and it surprised Olivia to hear him for the first time in a while sound so bitter. It took all of her inner strength to completely ignore him and focus on her aggravating files and whatnot. It was only a few moments later, when Elliot seemed to confirm the message that the conversation was over, that he got up from his chair in a fury. Olivia saw him snatch his jacket from the corner of his eye, which he never wore considering the fact it was well past 80 degrees outside, even at night.

Little did Olivia know that Elliot was hatching a plan, a mean and devilish plan that would most likely piss her off to an extent that Elliot had never seen before. It seemed childish in his head, but he liked it either way because only a few hours ago, Olivia had admitted to him that the only thing she wanted right now was the beach and somewhere to be free. In the moment Elliot had even thought of asking Cragen to give her a few days, but now he had a much better way of getting her somewhere she wanted to be so desperately. So the fuck what that it was in the middle of the night and she had a boatload of paperwork to complete? It was the perfect payback.

**11:46 P.M.**

Olivia's finger flew across the keyboard as she typed up some report on some random child molester that they hadn't even collared yet. To be completely honest, Olivia had no idea what the report was even about, she was just typing the words she saw scrawled in Cragen's messy handwriting that she knew so well. She figured the reason he was making her type it up was because no one else could decipher his notes.

Olivia's mind began to wander as exhaustion began to set in on her. She wished she was at the beach more than anything right now, especially since she was alone. Since Elliot had left almost an hour ago, she had not only began to feel tired, but lonely. She usually enjoyed his company, except when he was an annoying bastard, but she would have him either way now. Olivia had never been in solitary confinement, but she figured that this was somewhat what it was like. Memories of Elliot telling her about how it had been when he had requested to be put in solitary confinement flooded her brain. Liv remembered him specifically saying, "I felt like I was dead, but somehow trapped in my body."

Olivia heard the elevator bell ding and her head snapped up to see Elliot walk out with an cocky smirk on his face.

"What?" Her voice came out in a groan even though she was more than grateful for his unexpected appearance.

"There's a situation down in Brooklyn that needs tending to." Olivia sighed and stood up from her chair eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why are we going to Brooklyn?"

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?"

"Cragen didn't call me."

"I told him I would come and get you."

"How did you know I would still be here."

"Liv, you have mounds of paperwork to get through, I doubted you'd be gone already."

"Where are Munch and Fin?"

"Another case in Greenwich Village."

Olivia paused for a moment and then reluctantly grabbed her gun and badge. "Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review :)**

**SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and friends**

* * *

**June 30 **

**12:23 A.M.**

Olivia let out a exasperated sigh from beside Elliot as he drove through the familiar streets of Brooklyn. If he didn't know any better he would think that she was tired, but judging by the way she kept glancing at him and glaring out the window, he knew she was far to irritated at him to be tired. Elliot was beginning to become anxious, rethinking his actions in his head. He thought it was the best thing in the world when he had first thought of it, but now it was becoming more and more of a mistake. Olivia was not one to forgive easily, in fact she held grudges. There was no turning back now. Even if he decided to admit to her that there was no case in the car, it would most likely result in her attempting to slap him, then the car speeding off the road and that would be the end of that, so it would definitely be more prudent to tell her when they got there so he could drown himself. Besides, the beach's water was warm this time of year so his death would be a nice one.

"Elliot, how much farther is this place?" On second thought, Olivia's voice did sound kind of tired, but he wasn't sure if she was trying to whine and annoy him like he had previously been doing at the precinct.

Elliot shot her a tempting smirk and she stared at him with a smile forming on her own lips, suddenly not regretting being here after all. Oh the things that man could do to her...

"Not far." Olivia rolled her eyes at his vague answer, pretending to be annoyed by him. The one thing she wanted more than the beach was to be able to be herself around Elliot, not her cop self, but her womanly self, except she knew that if she did that Elliot would think she was making moves on him and then shit would go down. It bothered her to know that somehow Kathy would get involved, requesting Elliot a new partner. It actually surprised her his crazy wife hadn't already made accusations of them having an affair. If that happened, Olivia knew her heart would swell with pride at how close Elliot and her had actually grown since ten years ago.

**12: 29 A.M. **

"Okay, seriously Elliot, how much longer?"

"Not long."

**12: 34 ****A.M.**

"Where the hell are we?"

"Close."

**12: 37 ****A.M.**

"Elliot..."

"Almost there."

**12:39 ****A.M.**

"I would suggest taking any valuables off of you."

"Why?"

"There you go again acting like my mother with all of her questions."

Olivia glared.

"Just in case it gets lost, that's all." Silence. "Hey, I'm doing it too, so don't bitch to me when they disappear."

Reluctantly she unhooked her gun and took out her wallet and badge and placed them on the dashboard with another glare.

**12:40 ****A.M.**

"I swear to fucking god-"

"Christ almighty, Liv, we're here," Elliot could help the chuckle that escaped at the relieved expression on Olivia's face as she hurriedly unbuckled her seatbelt. The car didn't even fully stop before she threw the door open and hopped out onto the asphalt minus her gun, badge, and wallet.

While Elliot was parking the car, Olivia sniffed, smelling something she had been craving so much that night, the beach. It was salty scent that stung her nose at the intensity of it. The slight, warm wind ruffled the sleeves of her blouse and she hid a grin while she thought about what it would be like to dive into the water that would still be warm. Then the unfortunate truth dawned on her; they were here on an case, not on vacation. Olivia had a suspicion that if she decided to go swimming while an investigation was in play, Cragen would most likely be receiving a complaint or two.

"Ready?" Elliot had appeared beside her swinging the car keys on his index finger and looking exceptionally happy for someone who was about to investigate something that would most likely be a dead body. Actually, Elliot hadn't even mentioned what they were even here for and by the looks of things there weren't any other police cars.

"El, why are we here, again?," Olivia asked as they began to walk to where the sand was just visible over the long dark silhouette of the boardwalk. Elliot just shrugged and began trudging up the steep, wooden stairs, slipping the jingling metal into his pocket. In the distance Olivia could clearly see the lights of a ferris wheel illuminating the black night sky dotted with tiny stars. As a child, she rarely got to go to or even see the boardwalk, therefore whenever she got the chance she would take as long as she could to absorb the details and wonder what it would be like to ride on a roller coaster, one of the many things she never had the chance to do, even as an adult. For a moment, she forgot to walk next to Elliot and paused in her tracks, admiring the shimmering rides. The distraction made her forget all about the fishy behavior Elliot was displaying. All she could do was stare in wonder and amazement at the everyday things that somehow managed to take her breath away at one glance.

"Liv?" The sound of his voice snapped her out of her daze in an instant.

"Huh?" She could smack her self right there and then for sounding like such a blundering idiot. She saw Elliot grin and usher her down the other set of stairs leading into the sandy terrain that was completely deserted except for a few seashells which were hardly police officers.

"Uhm, Ellio-" Olivia's voice turned into a shriek as she was swept off her feet with such ease in a matter of seconds and the next moment she found herself being jogged to the edge of the ocean. "Elliot, what the hell?!"

Elliot could hear the fear and surprise in her voice, so he did the only thing that he could think of doing; console her.

"Shhh, Liv, it's okay." It was when his expensive, black shoes Kathy had bought him for Christmas touched the foamy beginning of the water did Elliot realize that he should have thought this through more clearly. They were still both fully clothed and about to go swimming. Maybe he should have left his clothes in the car too, but then again, that might have startled Liv in the least.

"What are you doing?" Her voice sounded less panicked now that she realized it was actually her partner, not his deranged twin; no one could say 'Liv' like he did. Even so, she was still terrified that he had completely lost it and was now attempting to swim off to Europe with her.

"I thought you wanted the beach." Elliot chuckled, gripping her thighs and waist tightly and continued wading out backwards until he were waist deep. Small baby waves were crashing around them and hitting Elliot's back as he shielded her from any harm the foamy monsters would cause her body. Elliot noticed even with his dress pants on, he could feel the welcoming warmth of the water. He drudged into a few more feet of water and then made his one move that might make Olivia angry or murderous. Yes, this was terrific payback, but the consequences would be positively severe.

"On the count of three, take a deep breath and hold it." Elliot was now up to his abs in water and Olivia's ass and lower legs were dipping into the extremely satisfying feeling of it.

"Wait, wh-"

"One."

"Seriousl-"

"Two."

"JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FU-," Olivia's voice had risen to a loud and agitated yell, but Elliot ignored her, reciting the final number before she got the chance to argue any more.

"Three." Olivia's whole body was instantaneously surrounded by the pleasant, salty ocean, swirling all around her. Water was shoved up into her nostrils, but Olivia didn't really give a shit. All she _did_ give a shit about right now was the feeling of the place she had been craving for months moving in perfect unison around her, only nature controlling it. Having lived in the city her whole life, the occasional, quick trip to the ocean waters were always the one thing that would make her more happy than she had ever been before. The only other thing that might tie with that was the certain someone who carried her there. It made her want to cry that Elliot had cared about her that much to take her here and it had taken a little while for her to figure it out. In the murky, green water, her eyes had shot open. She didn't expect to see a beaming Elliot looking right back at her. And as much as the salty liquid was stinging her eyes and nose and mouth, she grinned right along with him and let out a long laugh under water, bubbles floating around her and Elliot both.

Elliot didn't know about Olivia, but his lungs were about to explode, so him kicked off from the bottom of the ocean floor and both of them surfaced, sputtering and coughing...but he noticed she was also smiling.

"You." Gasp. "Are." Gasp. "Such an." Gasp. "Asshole." Elliot let out a long, relieved laugh that she hadn't attempting to massacre him as Olivia laid her head against his shoulder, attempting to catch her breath, but also trying to contain her happiness at the same time.

"You wanted to go to the beach," Elliot explained innocently as he swirled the two of them around in a circle, still clutching her thighs and waist more tightly than necessary. Olivia lifted her head up from his soaking wet shirt and scowled, but it was obvious to both of them that it was a fake scowl since she let out a giggle a few seconds later.

"I did," She admitted quietly, her head resuming it position on his shoulders, except this time she nuzzled into his neck and closed her eyes, letting the feeling of his body heat mingle with hers.

Elliot saw her eyes close gently and couldn't help but stroke a piece of her damp caramel hair off of her neck. Her skin was perfect. It was evenly tan and visibly soft with not a hint of aging on it. Elliot hadn't planned on doing what he did next, but this night was full of unexpected surprises, wasn't it? He lowered his lips to the nook of her neck where he placed a delicate, lingering kiss. Never, had Elliot Stabler, ever thought that the feeling of Olivia Benson's soft, silky skin under his lips would be the most wonderful feeling in the world. He also never, ever thought that he would even get the chance to do it. When Elliot finally moved back away from her, he noticed Olivia's eyes were open, but she didn't look troubled as he thought she might be. On the contrary, she looked peaceful and...happy...very happy. Despite her facial reaction, Elliot thought it would only be the polite thing to apologize given that she was his partner, not his wife as much as he wanted her to be.

"Liv, I'm sorry...I didn't mean-" She cut him off as she placed her lips on his, her mouth immediately opening up, giving him permission to explore at his own need. He wasted no time in letting his tongue travel into her mouth and swirling together with hers, tasting the salt in her own mouth from the ocean.

Olivia's soft palms cupped the back of his head, pulling him closer to her and she felt Elliot's hand's squeeze her waist even tighter as he spun the both of them around in the water that would undoubtedly be something they would never forget for the rest of their lives. The surprise Olivia had been expecting when Eliot's lips met her skin didn't exist. Somewhere in her soul she knew all along that they were meant to be more than partners. There was always that element of care and overwhelming protection present around the both of them and somehow they had managed to stay separate for more than ten years. Except now, all that mattered was that they were finally together.

**1:28 A.M.**

Olivia's fingers were sore and waterlogged from having been in the water for so long. The whole time her and Elliot had swam around, kissing, exploring each other, watching the moon with admiring eyes as they let their toes dance on the tip of the ocean floor.

"It's beautiful," Olivia said finally. Not much conversation had been exchanged in the time they had been in the water, but there was nothing unknown. They both had managed to get the point across that they were both incredibly aware of their feelings towards each other as their lips latched onto each other's neck, no doubt leaving a mark that would be pondered at the precinct that morning.

"I know." Elliot cradled her against his chest as he let the rise and fall of his chest match up with hers.

"I really don't know what to say."

"About what?," Elliot's voice had become concerned immediately and he looked into her eyes as his brow furrowed. Olivia smiled and shook her head.

"About us, dummy." Elliot blushed deeply and dipped her slightly deeper into the water.

"I don't know what to say either." Except that I'm going to leave Kathy. Elliot actually wished he could tell her that, but the last thing he wanted to do was make her oblige to consummating their relationship. Either way, after kissing and worshipping Olivia for less than an hour, he knew Kathy was nothing compared to her. It was obvious she was having an affair anyway, so he could just tell her he knew which he did. Those mysterious phone calls she'd get in the middle of the night were pretty much a dead give a way, especially since he pretended he was asleep.

"How 'bout we discuss this over some fries?" Olivia grinned and kissed his neck.

"Sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I'm thankful for every one of them :)) ****Please let me know what you think of it. Any constructive criticism is gratefully accepted. I also was thinking of doing an Alex/ Olivia fic, but I don't know. I'm not a huge fan of AO, but I'm starting to like it more and more :P please let me know what you guys think! Enjoy! **

**SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and friends. **

* * *

**1:47 A.M. **

Olivia felt like she was weightless, completely weightless. Walking hand in hand with with the man that she'd been closest to her whole life was just mind shattering. Never before had the detective thought it would actually be happening, at least not at such a perfect time and place. As they got closer to where the shops were located, the glimmering rides seemed to shine even more brightly and taunt her with the fun she never really got the chance to experience.

"So, El," Olivia said in a soft, slightly unsure voice, "what about Kathy?" There was an awkward moment, when Elliot stopped in his tracks and lowered his eyes to the sand, swirling patterns with the tip of his work shoe.

"It's, uhm complicated," He muttered out a weak response, still not letting his eyes make contact with hers.

"El, please. I need to know what's happening." It was the truth. Of course, she knew that he would never do anything to hurt or upset her, but it was something she would be more comfortable knowing about.

Elliot hesitated, but eventually knew she was right. He wasn't going to refuse to tell her something she desperately wanted and needed to know the truth about. His blue eyes snapped up to gaze into hers. "Kathy and I are divorced. It was finalized last week. I'm still staying at the house, but she won't even look at me or talk to me. That's why I'm at the precinct all the time." Olivia's mouth dropped open in surprise and astonishment. God, she never would have thought it had gotten that far that a divorce was in check. Sure, Kathy had had affairs, but that had been going on for a while. There wasn't anything Olivia knew about that could significantly have changed things over the past few months, avoiding home, in a cheery mood until later in the day.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Truthfully she was hurt that he didn't trust her enough to tell her before. Actually, the only reason he was telling her now was because she'd practically begged for some explanations. It stung her heart and she was positive he recognized it as she lowered her eyes, confused, not sure if he wanted their relationship to be as serious as she did.

"Oh God, Liv, please don't think I wasn't telling you because I didn't trust you or didn't want you to know," his hand gently met her cheek and caressed the soft skin. "I was just afraid you'd think down on me, that maybe you'd think it was my fault or that I was ditching my family because I got tired of being a family man. Honestly, I had every intention of telling you, but I was just so scared of what you would think of me." Olivia's eyes met his once more, leaning in the lovely feeling of his calloused hand on her. She saw that tears were gathered in the corners of his baby blue eyes. It broke her heart to see him so exposed, so vulnerable, something neither one of them had ever dared to show to anyone, even one and other. At times they became overwhelmed with work and had a feelings session, but never had they revealed anything about relationships.

"Baby," Olivia wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let him bury his face into the neck. "I would never, ever think down on you. I couldn't think of someone I've ever thought higher of. You've showed me the true meaning of friendship and bravery. For christ's sake you would give up your own life for a child's and I know that for a fact." She smiled to herself, recalling every time Elliot had ever gotten so attached to a case he would spent days on end with no sleep at the precinct, working his ass off in order to throw the pedophile in jail. "You're never going to be anything less to me than Elliot fucking Stabler." She felt him grin back into her neck.

"I swear to God, you will never cease to amaze the hell outta me," Elliot muttered, placing a delicate kiss on the pulse point in her neck, making her go very weak in the knees. Luckily, he was there to catch her and it was her turn to bury her face into him, absorbing the smell of the sea on his work clothes, feeling the tickle of his stubble on her forehead.

"How 'bout those fries?," Elliot asked. It was clear from the happiness in his voice that she'd said everything he wanted to hear, everything that he needed for reassurance. With that, he scooped her slack body up in his arms, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**2:04 A.M.**

Liv was nestled safely in Elliot's arms, letting the slow rise and fall of his chest lull her into an even deeper sleep than she had been previously. She didn't even care that they were now basically at the main part of the boardwalk. This was what she had craved all year; the chirpy sounds of the rides, the screams and shrieks of laughter, the smell of greasy french fries and pizza, weed being smoked from teenagers wafting through her nostrils. Although she was a cop, busting a few 16 year olds for smoking a joint was something she had no intention of doing and she doubted Elliot did either.

"Honey, we're here," Elliot whispered in her ear. Olivia kept her eyes squeezed shut as she felt him shuffle up the stairs to where the shops were waiting merrily with mouthwatering food.

"I wanna keep walking," Olivia moaned, latching her lips hungrily onto his neck and sucking at the rough skin at the hollow of his throat. A dangerous growl emitted from his throat and she couldn't help but smirk, satisfied to herself that she was able to drive him to such a noise.

"Fuck, Liv, you better stop that or I'm going to have to take you home sooner than I'd planned." It was a good feeling, being so in the of to someone she always suspected she was meant to be this close to all of her life. She wiggled her butt slightly, feeling his instant reaction to her. "Olivia, please," He begged, pressing his lips to her forehead. She considered her options; either keep teasing him and have her fuck her harder than anyone ever had, or keep on with the foreplay to still make it the best sex she'd ever had. She decided on the latter. It was evil to keep playing with him, but after years of suppressed feelings, she wanted to drag out the process.

"Fine, but you're going to have to let me down so I'm not tempted," Olivia said, wiggling her hips once more. She felt Elliot's grip around her waist tighten and he nearly dropped her a moment later accompanied by an animalistic grunt.

"Fine." Disappointed she was on her feet once more and not in the close proximity of him, she grabbed ahold of his hand tightly and laid a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"You're making this up to me later," She muttered with a devilish smirk.

"Oh trust me baby, I plan to."

* * *

**2:10 A.M. **

Olivia and Elliot made their way down the boardwalk. Although it was two fucking o'clock in the morning, it was still relatively crowded with teenagers and college students on vacation with no parents bugging the shit out of them. Elliot had to admit, he'd done his fair share of sneaking out, before Kathy was pregnant of course. After that he'd had to stay home all hours of the night, caring for Maureen and making sure Kathy was okay on her own. He hadn't been in love with her, but he wasn't going to leave her either. That was something he wouldn't let himself do, not then, not when she had nobody else to rely on.

"Let's go here," Olivia's happy voice piped up from his right, her eyes glazed over with excitement. For a moment, Elliot was reminded of his children, the way they would be so enthusiastic about the smallest of things that seemed unimportant to the older people around them. He'd watched Lizzy, Dickie, Kathleen, and Maureen change over time. It was around 13 that they no longer got excited over the twirly straws at their favorite restaurant. It honestly tore his heart to pieces, but seeing Olivia's eyes light up was refreshing and made him happier than he'd been in a long time. "El?"

"What? Oh yeah, this looks nice." He was referring to a pretty little tavern with fresh, green ivy rolling up the sides of it. Dim lights spilled out of the small doorway that led into it. It was cute and romantic and everything he wanted right now, especially for Olivia.

A moment later, they were being seated by a rather attractive waitress whose name was Amy and Olivia had an unexplainable urge to punch. She was a little younger than her maybe 40 or so, and had wavy, beach blonde hair and gorgeous bright green eyes. How Elliot hadn't left Olivia already was a surprise to her. It surprised her even more when he didn't even glance at the woman a second time. His beautiful blue eyes remained solely on her as he slipped his arm around her waist and let Amy lead them to their seats.

"How are you doing today?," Amy asked in a sexy, sultry voice, looking at Elliot when she spoke. He felt Olivia's hand tighten around his waist and had the urge to request a new waitress, one that wouldn't hit on him. What he wanted was a relaxing, peaceful night without having the woman he loved completely lose it over someone that he didn't even give a flying fuck about.

"We're great," Elliot responded, emphasizing the we're so that Amy knew he wasn't about to take his eyes away from Liv.

"That's good," She said, looking slightly crestfallen as she slid the menus onto a small, little table, nestled in the back of the seating area. Elliot had to admit, Liv was definitely more skilled than him at picking out romantic places to eat. There were a few candles laid out on the table along with a single rose that seemed to scream seduction and the place wasn't even that crowded, only a few late night couples. He was turned on, he had to admit that, but he wasn't about to swoop Olivia off her feet without a lovely dinner and some foreplay.

"Now, can I start you folks off with a drink?" Elliot thought for a moment, but decided quickly enough.

"I'll have a bellini." Amy smiled and jotted it down on her notepad.

"You have good taste," She said and Elliot pretended not to hear.

"I'll have just a glass of champagne," Olivia said, eyeing Amy down with such hatred, Elliot was sure the waitress had a chance of not making it out of here alive.

"Alrighty then, I'll be back with those and then you can order," Amy said, once more only looking into Elliot's eyes with a grin. Once she had sauntered off, swaying her ass obviously trying to impress Elliot, Olivia coughed.

"I can't believe she would even try to take you away from me," She chirped, sounding too happy for Elliot to believe. "I mean really, you're mine." She reached across the table and grabbed his hand territorially, making extra sure to squeeze it tightly. He grinned and squeezed her hand back, letting her know that he wasn't going anywhere, not without her.

"Baby, you don't have to worry. She is absolutely nothing compared to you." Olivia smiled shyly, but it faded quickly. Elliot could tell something had crept it's way into her mind, something she didn't really want to talk about. "So, uhm, we obviously have to talk...about us...and work...and what we're going to...do," She finished weakly. Elliot grinned, trying to encourage her that he wasn't about to leave her, not like all of the other narcissistic assholes she had dated over the years. No, he planned on staying with her for as long as he was alive.

"Well, I don't want this to be a one time thing. I have a feeling you don't either." Olivia nodded knowingly, visibly relieved that he wasn't about to run after Amy. "You've been my partner for so long, Olivia. I know everything about you, you know everything about me. I never want this to end. Who the hell cares what people at work say? I'm certainly not leaving and I know you'd die before you gave your job up, so lets just talk to Cragen about it. He'll understand." Uncertainty seemed to be pulling at her and he knew he needed to reassure her. "You know Don, Liv. He's just assign you to Fin and me to Munch. Maybe he'll even let us stay partners. After all we were like a married couple in the first place." Olivia's chocolate eyes widened.

"Married couple?," She seemed to choke out, her cheeks tinging a deep red, her breathing becoming shallow. He smiled.

"I told you I didn't have any plans on this being a one time thing. Gimmie a few months to pick out the ring, then we'll talk." His poor partner looked like she was about to burst into tears, not out of sadness, but out of unexpected happiness and joy. Actually she looked like she was on the verge of swooning.

"A-are you- I- we- oh shit El, I love you!" With that Olivia had jumped out of her seat and nearly collapsed onto his lap, kissing him so deeply and with such passion that he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold out on his desires for another minute. Her tongue swirled around his, her hands clawing at the back of his neck, her ass wiggling with determination against his straining hard on.

"God, baby, I love you too," Elliot muttered breathlessly as they broke away trying to catch some oxygen, but that didn't last for long. Her beautiful soft, warm lips crashed onto his once more and roamed around his mouth like she had been there a thousand times before. Momentarily, Elliot's mind wandered to when he'd kissed Kathy this passionately. It wasn't the same, not nearly so. She never groaned into his mouth and panted while declaring her love for him, not Katy never did that. He could only imagine what it would be like when he finally made love to her, when he finally showed her how much he truly craved her.


End file.
